


Some News

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Letters, Secret Crush, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now will you look at me?! Prattling on about a guy you don’t even know, and probably boring you to death!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some News

...and then Jon told me he had been shot! Shot! In the leg, no less! My heart skipped a beat! It must have showed somehow ‘cause he then said “He’s alright, Trip. Phlox is treating him; there’s nothing to worry about”. Easy for him to say that! And to top it off I didn’t get to see him for two straight days, and when I finally did see him, he was still limping a little! Phlox is great at what he does, but poor Malcolm was walking still a bit awkward. And I know what you’re going to say, because Jon said the exact same thing! “It is his job, Trip” he told me with that stern face he manages to pull off when he’s being all serious and captain. I’m not saying he shouldn’t be doing it; heck, I think he’s the best at what he does. The guy’s passionate about guns, and you should see the look in his eyes when he’s around his torpedoes, but I wish he’d think things through before getting himself in the line of fire.

Oh, I can almost hear you echoing Jon’s words! But let it be. It’s his duty, and I better get used to it. Besides, it’s not like we’re together or anything. The guy’s straight, I’m sure of that; and me worrying about him as if he were my boyfriend is not going to help me dealing with these unreciprocated feelings.

Now will you look at me?! Prattling on about a guy you don’t even know, and probably boring you to death! Enough of that! I’m sure you don’t want to hear me talk about him anymore. I do miss you, Lizzie; a lot. Do write me more, even if it takes a while to get your mail (once we deploy the Echo satelites communications will be a lot easier), but do write me ‘till then. I love knowing what’s going on back home. Tell mom and dad I miss them. Love you.

                Trip.

 

 


End file.
